1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data management for a carrier-grade high availability platform, and more particularly, to a repository system and method for the maintenance of, and access to, cluster configuration data in real-time.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
High availability computer systems provide basic and real-time computing services. In order to provide highly available services, peers in the system must have access to, or be capable of having access to, configuration data in real-time.
Computer networks allow data and services to be distributed among computer systems. A clustered network provides a network with system services, applications and hardware divided into nodes that can join or leave a cluster as is necessary. A clustered high availability computer system must maintain cluster data in order to provide services in real-time. Generally this creates large overhead and commitment of system resources and the need for additional hardware to provide the high speed access necessary. The additional hardware and system complexity can ultimately slow system performance. System costs are also increased by the hardware and complex software additions.